Mama, where do babies come from ?
by zozikoozy
Summary: Mama , where do babies come from ? a toddler killua and gon, are babysit by kurapica and Leorio. what could this mama say ?


It was a lovely yet a bit cold Friday evening, The smell of the rain filled the busy streets of  
the small town, a certain three years old raven haired kid was sticking his nose to the  
window, observing people walking in front of his house , the tree one the other side of the  
street, and the little stray dog wandering around the neighborhood.

"What do you think, Gon ?" his aunt, Mito said while spinning in her new skirt, but gon was  
way too busy watching the dog trying to catch his tail. "Gon ?" He didn't seem to hear her at  
all "earth to gon, are you there ?" now the dog was running around the tree "GON !" and now  
the dog was rolli- "I didn't break your favourite vase !" Gon panicked and turned around to  
face Mito in a blink of an eye .

"silly Gon that's not what i want- **YOU BROKE MY FAVOURITE VASE** ?" Gon wished he hadn't  
said that , damn his absent mind. "I-I-I didn't mean to mito-san" he was staring at the floor .  
"It's okay Gon, I forgive you but you have to tell me next time ne ?" she patted his head  
"haaaai !" he gave her a huge smile .

**_ding-dong_**

"It must be killua !" gon ran with enthusiasm to open the door and Mito followed him.  
"Killua !" gon opened his arms to hug his friend but he turned him down as he only nodded  
in acknowledgement . Killua went in and soon he was followed by a freaky weird looking  
woman... aka his mom .  
Gon had an annoyed look at his face-like usual- whenever Kikyo decides to come in.  
"Hello Kikyo-san" Gon didn't even look at her .  
"sama" she corrected him. Mito was extremely annoyed at Kikyo, but she had to keep a good  
relationship with her for the sake of Killua.  
"Hello Kikyo-san , welcome to our house " Mito faked a smile as she motioned at Kikyo to  
come in .  
"Why hello, Mito dear " Both Killua and Gon put on their disgusted faces . "Let's go already ,  
is the nanny here yet ?" Kikyo said while walking to the door . "I'm pretty sure the nanny  
will arrive in minutes" Mito followed . "Dom't open the door for strangers boys , and if you  
do, just kill them Killua dear." the two ladies went out , and the little boys waited until they  
were nowhere in sight .

"Gon !" Killua's arms where wide open to hug his best friend .  
"Killua !" Gon exchanged hugs with Killua .

**_Ding-dong_**

Gon rushed to open the door, while Killua went to the kitchen to rummage the fridge for  
some chocolate .

"Kurapica ! Leorio !" Gon yelled excitedly . Kurapica smiled as the little Kid threw himself in  
his arms . "Hello Gon " Leorio greeted him "Where's Killua ?" Kurapica wondered, and the  
silver haired boy ran to the three with a sweet smile on his face.

"Mama ! Yolo ! " killua jumped and sat on Leorio's shoulders .  
"I'm not your Mama Killua " Kurapica chuckled as he lifted the kid from the older's guy  
shoulders . "and you shouldn't eat chocolate before dinner you know."  
"And i'm not Yolo !" Leorio snaped "and, no wonder he calls you Mama." Before he could feel  
it , Kurapica planted his fist in Leorio's face  
"what does yolo mean ?" Gon looked at kurapica , confused .  
"You owe Leorio omelette " Killua answered for him . "Really Leorio ? why do I owe you  
omelette ?" Gon totally bought it .  
"that's enough you brat ." Leorio glared at killua "He was just kidding Gon , you don't owe  
me anything."  
Gon jumped in Leorio's arms while Killua took Kurapica's hand and they all headed to the  
kitchen to prepare dinner . Kurapica felt an electric shock in his arm all the way up to his  
head , He flinched and his hair almost jumped up on his head .  
"wow kurapica ! you decided to style your hair like mine ?" Gon was delighted at kurapica's  
new style  
"erm...yeah sure" He couldn't disappoint the little kid even if it was about something as  
simple as an unexpected new hair style . Leorio tilted his head in confusion while looking at  
Kurapica "electricity training" was all he said . "Oh..." Killua pretended that he didn't hear  
anything, he grabbed Gon's hand and ran to his room.  
"Mama , Yolo you take care of dinner we're going to play " he yelled, trying to hide his laugh.

"damn kid" Leorio started chopping some tomatoes and cucumbers for salad.  
"oh come on ! he's just a poor innocent little kid ! " kurapica was making soup .

"Mama !" Killua called while running to the kitchen a creepy smile on his face.  
"Killua, for the thirty five time, i am not your mama. I am the son of your best friend's  
aunt's friend's friend."  
"Eh ?" killua has never felt so confused before .  
kurapica sighed "never mind , yes killua?"  
"Where do babies come from ?"

...

"mama ?"

"oh look my granny is calling, i'm coming granny !" Leorio left giving kurapica the you-  
deal-with-that-alone look.

"eheheh...why do you ask ?" He turned to face killua who was rummaging the fridge for  
more chocolate .  
"Gon ashed me, sho i shought i should ashk you" killua was munching on his chocolate bar  
(translation : Gon asked me, so i thought i should ask you)

"umm i don't know ! i have no idea !" kurapica's face turned slightly red.  
"don't lie, i know you do" an evil grin on his face .

"ehhhh ..."

"come on, tell me "

"The white stork brings them !"

...

"i knew that !" killua sprinted to the stairs, he paused as he looked at kurapica again "so it's  
okay if i tell gon about it ?"

"yeah...i guess"

"oh and i guess something burning " killua chuckled and continued his sprint to Gon's room.

kurapica quickly checked ran to the oven, but it was too late.

"*sigh*... i think we won't be having dinner today... Where's that damn YOLO anyway !?"

later that day...

The kids were watching cartoons, kurapica was reading a book, and Leorio has fallen asleep  
on the same couch the kids were sitting on, so they used this opportunity to 'make his face  
pretty' with Mito's make up.

**_Ding-dong_**

kurapica went to open the door , Gon and Killua hid the make up under the couch and  
pretended to watch TV again. Kurapica then came back followed by Kikyo and Mito.  
"Killu dear, it's time to go home. Father will be mad if you don't train tonight."  
"yes mother." killua dragged himself off the couch and followed his mother to the door  
"see you later Gon !"  
"bye-bye Killua !"

"well then excuse us Mito-san, Leorio and I need to go home as well" Kurapica kicked Leorio  
to wake him up .  
"okay sweety thank you so much for looking after the kids."  
"any time." Leorio and Kurapica went to gather their stuff before leaving.

"Ne Mito-san guess what Leorio and Kurapica taught us today ?" Gon grinned...like an  
idiot...like always.  
"what honey ?"

...

...

Mito couldn't believe what Gon was saying , she felt her ears almost bleed at what gon told  
her what killua said that kurapica taught him about making babies ...she froze

"mito-san ?"

"mito-san...?"

"KURAPICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Just a short fic I wrote out of Boredom, hope you enjoyed it as much as i did ^^

reviews are used to pay for poor Kurapica's medical bill .


End file.
